


Velvet box

by Salsapowered



Category: Starman (1984), Starman (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsapowered/pseuds/Salsapowered
Summary: Scott sees his dad looking at a small velvet box.
Kudos: 3





	Velvet box

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction.. and short.  
> Setting: after the 1986 tv show episodes and after Paul and Jenny have met.

“Dad…?”   
The sound of his son saying ‘dad’ made his physical human heart skip beats when ever he heard it.  
“Yeah, Scott?” He answered in his gentle tone.  
“Do you think Fox will ever stop trying to get us?” Looking at his father now for some comfort.  
“I don’t know Scott. Fox has the ability to change, but he will have to do it on his own.” Stuffing clothes into his duffel, Paul stopped and held up a small velvet box, looking at it like it might jump out of his hands.  
“He has let this obsession consume him since I met your mother” now with his eyes large remembering Jenny’s face the first time he saw it and now only a few weeks ago. She had not changed so much and he thought she was very beautiful still. The more than 13 years had not dulled his affection for her but instead had strengthened it. He put the box amongst his clothes.

“What was that?” said Scott.

“What was what?” Paul’s eyes widened and he put a confused look on his face. He hadn’t realized that Scott had been watching him study the box.  
“That box that you put in your bag. I can see you, you know?!” Scott said this with a half laugh.

“I got this just after I saw your mother again the other day.” He pulled out the box. “I would have asked her to marry me when we were all together again.” 

“But dad, how are you going to that?” Scott looked worried. “Didn’t you have to like get more of your space energy or something?” Scott’s speech quickened, “Don’t you need more spheres or something?” Pausing to breathe, he then continued “or what?”   
After really getting to know his dad, Scott did not want to lose him. He knew how scary it was when his dad almost died from a cold and then when he ended up in Mexico.

“I don’t know.” Paul said with his eyes very wide. “I do want us to be a family though, and that is what matters right now” interjecting “And staying safe from Fox!”

“When you came here you thought you would just leave again.” Scott said with a tinge of bitterness.

“Liz helped me understand that, Scott. And seeing your mother and telling her who I was…” Paul paused here to find the right way to put it, “I don’t want to leave” - “I want to see you grow up” Paul walked over to Scott and put his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “The two of you mean more to me than life does.”

“I want you to stay dad. I want to find mom too and see her. It has been so long.” Scott looked at the floor and his tennis shoes which were showing wear from being constantly on the move from Fox.

“We’ll find her” Paul said, picking up his now packed duffle. “She will be looking for us too. Are you ready?”

“I’m all packed” Scott said.

They both pick up their bags and leave the hotel to find a new place to avoid being caught by Fox.


End file.
